Antibody therapy provides targeted therapeutic treatment in patients with various disorders, such as cancers and immunological diseases, and therefore has played an important role in biological research. Different approaches of targeted antibody therapy, including antibody-drug conjugates (ADC), have been explored. See, e.g., Doronian et al., Bioconj. Chem. 19:1960-1963 (2008); and Junutula et al., Nature Biotechnology 26: 925-932 (2008).
In the case of antibody-drug conjugates (i.e., immunoconjugates), cytotoxic small molecules (drugs) are generally linked or conjugated to antibodies for targeted local delivery of the drug moieties to tumors. Chemical modification has been widely used for conjugating drugs to antibodies either through lysine side chain amines or through cysteine sulfhydryl groups activated by reducing interchain disulfide bonds. However, these types of “residue-specific” conjugation lead to a heterogeneous mixture of conjugates having different molar ratios of drug to antibody, different and non-specific conjugation sites, different efficiency, safety, and pharmacokinetics, and different clearance of antibody drug conjugates. See, e.g., Tanaka et al, FEBS Letters 579:2092-2096 (2005); and Wang et al., Protein Sci. 14: 2436-2446 (2005). Further, inclusion bodies or incorrect disulfide bridges may also be formed in cysteine-introduced antibodies. See, e.g., Gentle et al., Bioconj. Chem. 15:658-663 (2004). Reactive cysteine residues engineered at specific sites of antibodies (e.g., THIOMAB) for specific drug conjugation with defined stoichiometry has also been explored. See Junutula et al., Nature Biotechnology, 26: 925-932 (2008). However, expression and conjugation of such cysteine engineered antibodies and antibody-drug conjugates are complicated processes which require lengthy reaction procedures (e.g., reductions and oxidations). See, e.g., Gomez et al., Biotechnology and Bioengineering, 105(4): 748-760 (2009). Antibody aggregates may also be generated during the process of making the cysteine engineered antibodies and the antibody-drug conjugates.
Enzymatic approaches using a transglutaminase for protein conjugation have been explored recently as an alternative to “residue-specific” conjugation of antibodies/proteins and drugs. Transglutaminases (EC2.3.2.13; protein-glutamine:gamma-glutamyltransferse; protein-glutamine:amine γ-glutamyltransferase; CAS 80146-85-6) belong to a family of enzymes that catalyze the acyl addition to a primary amine wherein the gamma-carboxamide group of peptide-bound γ-glutanyl residue is the acyl donor and the primary amine is the acyl acceptor and the amine donor. Transglutaminases have been used, for example, for the attachment of proteins to proteins. See, e.g., Tanaka et al, FEBS Letters 579:2092-2096 (2005). Enzymatic modification of antibodies using transglutaminases has also been reported. See Josten et al. J. of Immunological Methods 240:47-54 (2000); Takazawa et al., Biotechnology and Bioengineering 86(4): 399-404 (2004); Mindt et al., Bioconj. Chem 19:271-27 (2008), and Jeger et al., Angewandte Chemie, 49(51): 9995-9997 (2010). Protein conjugation or modification using transglutaminase provides the advantages of high selectivity, simplified reaction procedures, and mild reaction conditions. WO2012059882 describes site-specific conjugation of antibodies and small molecules mediated by a transglutaminase.
All publications, patents, and patent applications cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety for all purposes to the same extent as if each individual publication, patent, and patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be so incorporated by reference. In the event that one or more of the incorporated literature and similar materials differs from or contradicts this application, including but not limited to defined terms, term usage, described techniques, or the like, this application controls.